


Stuck On You

by remslupin



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluffy fluff, sleepy kieren who is v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remslupin/pseuds/remslupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For someone so big and threatening, you really are remarkable at this kind of thing," Kieren murmured, letting his eyes flicker closed and pressing his entire body against Simon's, relishing in how comfortable he felt in his arms. "Cuddling, I mean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for a super sleepy Kieren, a cuddly Simon, and my poor writing skills.

"I think I saw you in a dream once. You were just as beautiful, of course. Your eyes were so bright, and you were so happy. I wanted to be the reason you were happy. So I reached over and I held your hand, and you kissed me. Like the way you do. With a surge and a press and then my palms were on your face, and you were warm. Every inch of you was warm. You were alive. We were both alive."

Kieren watched carefully as Simon recounted this tale to him, his eyes heavy but full of something. Maybe love. He wasn't quite sure. 

Simon's mouth was barely moving at all, his voice trailing to Kieren's ears in a whisper. They were lying down face-to-face on Simon's bed, their legs entwined and the covers pulled up to their shoulders. Simon was still wearing jeans and one of his massive sweaters, but Kieren had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt once they had decided to go to bed. 

"I wish I had dreams about you," Kieren mumbled, fighting the urge to just close his eyes and slip away. It was a little easier to stay awake when he knew that Simon was staring at him like that, like he was some kind of work of art. "I still have the nightmares. They're not as bad, anymore - not as frequent. But they're still there." 

"I'd chase them away, if I could," Simon hummed, inching closer and nuzzling his nose against Kieren's neck. Their hands found each other under the blanket and held on tight. "I'd do anything for you." 

"Mm, you're always saying that. And I think I believe it." 

Simon laughed lightly against Kieren's skin, pressing a careful kiss to the crook where his neck met his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him closer, taking in the scents that were mingling off of him. Pine and dirt and what he could only assume was death. It was a wonderful mixture. "You should believe it. It's true." 

"For someone so big and threatening, you really are remarkable at this kind of thing," Kieren murmured, letting his eyes flicker closed and pressing his entire body against Simon's, relishing in how comfortable he felt in his arms. "Cuddling, I mean." 

"Big and threatening?" Simon scoffed. "I'm not big and threatening." 

"Hm, I guess the sweaters do throw the whole act off a bit. But, still, when I first met you, you had the air of someone who knew what he was doing. Like you knew you were in charge." 

"That was the first thing you noticed about me? Not my ravishing good looks or handsome smile? I'm disappointed in you, Kieren. I thought your first impression of me would have been a bit more similar to the one I had of you." 

Kieren grinned, his eyes still closed and his conciousness ebbing away slowly. "D'you think I would have run over to your house that night just to kiss you if I didn't think you were handsome? Of course I did." He shuffled a little, opening one eye to look at Simon. "What was your first impression of me?" 

"Do you even have to ask?" he replied, smiling. "I thought that you were beautiful. The most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. And all I wanted to do was get closer to you." 

"You're such a bloody romantic," Kieren warbled, his eyes closing once more. "I love it." 

Simon squeezed Kieren's hand tighter, resting his head against the pillow to watch him sleep. His eyelashes - so long and gorgeous - fluttered with every few seconds. Simon couldn't get over how beautiful he was - this boy who was lying next to him - and how lucky he was to call him his. It was with every ounce of self control he had not to just give in and kiss him. 

"Is it possible you're even more stunning when you sleep?" he purred, reaching out a hand instead and stroking the side of his face, relishing in how soft it was. 

Kieren's lips curved upwards in the faintest smile. "You're ridiculous," he mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.


End file.
